FF Vol 1 1
| Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Steve Epting | Quotation = I knew you'd see this was the best thing to do... Hey... Hear that, Uncle Doom? Welcome to the club. | Speaker = Valeria Richards | StoryTitle1 = The Club | Writer1_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler1_1 = Steve Epting | Inker1_1 = Steve Epting | Inker1_2 = Rick Magyar | Colourist1_1 = Paul Mounts | Letterer1_1 = Rus Wooton | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Future Foundation ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** Unnamed agents * Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ** P.A.V.L.O.V. ** *** * Items: * * * | Synopsis1 = At a secret AIM facility, Dr. Forson and his aid Dr. Jema are preparing a new direction for AIM. Forson believes that the organization has lost its edge and that they must go in a different direction. Forson opens a portal in the floor and his minions begin diving in. At the Baxter Building in New York City, Mister Fantastic sits and watches the video will of the Human Torch. Johnny explains who he wishes to replace him if he was to die in battle. As Reed watches the children replacing the Fantastic Four logo with that of the new Future Foundation, he accepts that it times to move forward to tomorrow. Later that day, Spider-Man arrives on the roof of the Baxter Building. He is welcomed by the Invisible Woman, who invites him inside. While giving Spider-Man a tour of the facilities, Sue explains some of the changes that have happened recently: Reed's father Nathaniel has returned from the future, and they are teaching young geniuses so that they can build a better and brighter tomorrow. She also mentions how busy she has been ruling over Old Atlantis. Seeing the Thing mourning the loss of the Human Torch in his room, Spider-Man tries to greet him only to have the door slammed in his face. This makes the wall-crawler think he shouldn't join the group, but Sue insists that Ben wants him on the team, it's just that he blames himself for Johnny's death. Soon, Spider-Man is given his Future Foundation uniform which can change its patterns according to his thoughts. The tutorial for the new costume is cut short when the security systems alert them that there has been a break-in at the P.A.V.L.O.V. Facility. The AIM soldiers led by Dr. Forson are attempting to free the Wizard from his cell. Soon the adult members of the Future Foundation are deployed and while Reed and Sue fly in, they send Spider-Man and the Thing ahead to confront the invaders head-on. While the Foundation is occupied with the grunts, Forson and Jema free the Wizard and return his helmet to him. The heroes are too late to stop AIM from teleporting away with the Wizard by their side. Back at the Baxter Building, the team sits down with the children for dinner. When Reed asks the children what they think about the idea of terraforming the moon, Nathaniel speaks up and says that it is a bad idea. This opposing opinion is a refreshing change and Reed is glad to have his father back home. After dinner, Nathaniel has Valeria confess to her father that she had promised Doctor Doom that they would work together to restore his mind. Convinced that Valeria was doing the right thing, Reed reservedly accepts Doctor Doom's induction into the Future Foundation. | Solicit = It's the FANTASTIC first issue of FF! A bold new direction for Marvel's First Family featuring new members, old friends, older enemies and uneasy alliances that will send shockwaves through the Marvel Universe. With stunning art work by Steve Epting and Paul Mounts, please join writer, Jonathan Hickman, on the second massive arc in the bold new direction for the 'World's Greatest Comic' | Notes = Continuity Notes * There scene where Spider-Man arrives at the Baxter Building and joins the Future Foundation contradicts similar events that occurred in , both issues shows different ways in which the new uniform is given to him. * The Human Torch seemingly died in , he turns up alive again in . * Doctor Doom is seeking assistance to restore his mind after it was damaged in . Valeria promised to help fix Doom's mind in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}